This invention relates to an apparatus for transferring cops or bobbins mounted on peg trays in spinning processes.
One example of a bobbin mounted on a peg tray used in spinning processes is shown in FIGS. 13a and 13b. In the drawing, a peg tray 1 in the form of a disc upstandingly supports a bobbin 2 together with a cop 3 thereabout.
One example of a hitherto used vertical transfer apparatus for bobbins is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. This apparatus comprises a base frame 4 arranged on a floor 5, and a conveyor frame 6 upstandingly supported by the base frame 4 and consisting of forward and backward running portions integrally formed as shown in FIG. 2. The conveyor frame 6 includes a lower curved portion 6a, an intermediate vertical portion 6b and an upper curved portion 6c. In the conveyor frame 6, there is provided an endless transmission belt 7 (FIG. 2) consisting of a wide base belt 7a guided by the conveyor frame 6 and a rough top belt 7b arranged along a longitudinal center line of the base belt 7a. The endless transmission belt 7 extends around end rollers 8 respectively arranged at both ends of the conveyor frame 6 where the transmission belt 7 turns its running direction, a driving roller 9 provided in the base frame 4 for driving the transmission belt 7, a guide roller 10 and a tension roller 11 for taking slack of the belt 7.
When the endless transmission belt 7 is driven by rotation of the driving roller 9, the bobbins 2 together with peg trays 1 are raised or lowered along the conveyor frame 6 with the aid of frictional connection between the transmission belt 7 and the peg trays 1.
With such a hitherto used apparatus, however, the cops 3 of the bobbins 2 interfere with each other in the event that a radius R of curvature of the lower curved portion 6a is somewhat small. Therefore, the radius R of curvature of the lower curved portion require to be larger than that shown in FIG. 1. Accordingly, such a transfer apparatus needs a large space for arranging the apparatus, while a layout between conveyors is unavoidably restricted so that the apparatus is disadvantageous in economical viewpoint.
Moreover, as the vertical transfer apparatus of this type utilizes the elasticity of the base belt 7a and the frictional force of the rough top belt 7b, the apparatus often becomes impossible to transfer bobbins due to slight wear of the belts and is prone to trouble when fly waste has accumulated in the conveyor frame 6.